


The House Near the Convenience Store

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel of Death - Tsukki, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Grim Reapears AU, I'M SORRY IWAOI I LOVE YOU IM SORRY, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Memory Collector, Soul Collector, Suicidal Thoughts, also Oikawa is a saint, this will be a happy ending I PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kei. That’s all he remembers, his name.It means firefly. It’s a weird meaning though for someone like him. He was, what people believe in, Angel of Death. Well, there are many of them but Kei is just one of the newbies.(Wherein Kei is a memory collector. He keeps passing by the house near the convenience store and he doesn't know why)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, instead of writing for my [on-going fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8699881/chapters/19946482), I chose to write this instead :D Took me about 6 hours to write this!  
> HAHA  
> I PROMISE THERE IS NOT SAD SHIT, at first yes but it gets better  
> well, I do hope you enjoy this <3

Kei. That’s all he remembers, his name.

It means firefly. It’s a weird meaning though for someone like him. He was, what people believe in, Angel of Death. Well, there are many of them but Kei is just one of the newbies.

“You’re not assigned to collect souls.” His supervisor called Oikawa said, his white wings a complete contrast to the black suit he was wearing. Soul collectors get white wings, while newbies like him gets none. But he can fly and jump off of buildings.

“You are assigned to collect,” Oikawa stopped for a while, turning around to grab a notebook before handing it to him, “Memories. Document every memories here and then we’re good. I’ll give you the files of the people you need to collect,” And after that very day, his routine started.

The first memory he collected was from an old man in Yokohama, Japan. His memories were full of love, grew 3 loving children but sadly, old age and heart attack end it all, but Kei can see that this man lived a great life. After he was done, he jumps off and landed in what he knows is Tokyo to collect more memories.

The 4th time he had been in Tokyo was to collect a memory of a little girl. Poor girl, she was so young that her memory film were colorless. After he collected the memories, he passed by a home, it was white and comfortable enough, Kei doesn’t know why but every time he’s in Tokyo he will always pass this house near the convenience store.

The neighborhood was calm, not much cars pass by and maybe that’s why Kei’s attracted to it.

“Collecting souls are tiring,” One of the soul collectors he managed to befriend was Daichi. He was hard working and like a brother to him. “Some souls just doesn’t want to go yet, poor them.”

The thing about Daichi is, he kind of knows who he was. He was a person back then but he just died and wished to just collect souls. Although Daichi doesn’t know why he can remember who he was, maybe because of someone he met named Sugawara but that’s a complete different story.

_“What if I’m a person, too, back then?” Kei has been a memory collector for almost a year now, collecting memories from the south and all the way from around the world. “Maybe. I can’t answer that though because some of us really were humans back then, and some were just… born.” It was really confusing really but Kei just went with the flow._

After 6 months, Kei was back again at Tokyo, he collected another poor soul’s memory, a girl this time. The girl lived a sweet life but sadly, a raging car stopped all the sweetness. After he was done collecting, he passed by the house near the convenience store again.

And he finally saw who lived there. It was a young man, probably on his 20s or near 30 but he was young and has a wild bed hair that made Kei laugh. He saw the man holding a bouquet of white roses before heading off the next block.

Kei didn’t follow him, though. But he saw something that the man must’ve dropped. A piece of paper with a moon drawn to it and a cellphone number. Kei raised his brow at the paper, it seems like it’s been used so much with all the folds it has and it looks like it’s old, but he guessed it must’ve been important. With one last glance, he folded the paper neatly before sticking it in his notebook.

After a week, Kei was assigned to Tokyo again to collect more memories and after he was done, as he passed by the house near the convenience store, something struck to him as soon as he saw the man sitting on the pergola swing.

The paper. He forgot to put the paper back.

Kei grabs his notebook before taking out the paper. He hesitantly took a step forward, the grass below his feet was cold but surprisingly welcoming, the atmosphere was calming and Kei went nearer to the man.

Oikawa once said something to Kei, humans can’t see them but they can make something invisible and visible to the human eyes. So Kei easily walked and now he’s standing near the swing, hand touching the wood. He looked down at the man resting on the swing and he saw him staring at nowhere, eyes empty and Kei shivered.

This man’s eyes are emptier than the one’s he collected from. It’s like the world is against him.

He was surrounded by books, mostly hand written but Kei has only one duty here, to bring back the paper. Looking at the paper in his hand, he blew it gently along with the wind and it landed right beside the man, who seemed to come back to reality because the next thing Kei sees was what he wasn’t expecting.

He was crying. Crying while holding the piece of paper. Kei didn’t know that a piece of paper could be important.

“Oh god, I thought I lost this…” Kei raised his brow, looking at the said man crying silently. He then noticed the cuts on his wrist, _‘Are you suicidal?’_ The angel thought, feeling sympathy at the man before him. Kei reached his hand out, cautious at the action he was about to made but he did.

He touched the unruly hair and it caused the man before him to calm down in little hiccups. Kei smiled, patting his head gently before taking his hand back and left.

 

~*~

 

Every month, Kei has been visiting the house near the convenience store, to just rest on the swing. Sometimes, he sits with the man and sometimes he just sits alone. He doesn’t know why but he’s drawn to the house, like some force pulling him in.  

“I heard you have been in a human’s house quite often,” Oikawa started, looking at the blond angel with eyes he can’t determine whether it’s expressing anger or care. “You know, there are no rules against human’s but,” Oikawa stopped, holding his hand up to look at the gold ring he always wore.

Kei observed his superior, his expression going from stoic to soft and then to longing. Like his ring holds something dearly to Oikawa. Kei knows that look, from all the memories he collected, he got to know expressions and emotions.

And right now, Oikawa is expressing longingness, despair and broken. “You might get attached…” Oikawa continued before putting his hand down. He looked up at Kei intently, “Be careful of getting attached.”

After the talk with Oikawa, Kei stopped visiting but he didn’t miss a second not passing by every time he has a duty at Tokyo.

“Where’s your next collection?” Daichi asked as they stood on top of Tokyo Skytree. The view below was breathe-taking and Kei was loving every moment of it. Kei fixed his glasses before glancing down at the notebook.

His heart beat increases as he sees the address.

It was the very first time Daichi and Kei went together, usually it’s Daichi first and then Kei follows after but now, they met each other and decided to go together. Kei became more nervous as time ticks and the view became more familiar as they jump off of roofs (well Daichi was jumping with him, he can fly but he chose to accompany him).

 _Kuroo Tetsurou_  
D.O.B: November 17  
D.O.D: September 27  
T.O.D: 10:32PM  
CAUSE: Suicide

As they landed on the house, Kei noticed the swing was full of books and photo albums, the grass was dry and dead, and the house was practically empty and lifeless. “Suicidal?” Daichi questioned but expected no answer. They landed on the entrance before he opened the door but stopped as soon as he saw Oikawa standing before them.

“Oikawa-san…” Oikawa was carrying Kuroo, well, Kuroo’s unconscious soul. Daichi bowed and so did Kei, still shock to see Oikawa here and the man he had been accompanying through his adventures while he was at Tokyo.

It saddens him as he sees the bloody cuts on the man’s wrists. He is suicidal, Kei wonders why.

“It’s rare for you to come yourself, Oikawa-san,” Daichi started, feeling sympathy at the poor soul Oikawa was carrying. Their superior just hummed before turning his gaze towards the blond. “Don’t collect his memories.” Kei raised his brow, walking up towards his superior but Oikawa back away.

“Why?”

“This is the man you’ve been visiting lately, huh?” Kei looked at Oikawa and then at Kuroo. He just got to know his name now and it saddens him. He got to know his name! But it’s too late. “You’re now a soul collector, Kei.” Oikawa smiled before turning to Daichi, “Poor soul, just wanted to be with his lover,” He sighs, glancing down at the closed eyes of Kuroo.

“Humans are so vulnerable when it comes to love,” He started, still looking at Kuroo. “Feeling all mighty that they can love whoever or whatever they want.” Oikawa then hummed some word before film strips of Kuroo’s memories filled the house.

Kei can see the films, it was happy, he sees Kuroo playing volleyball, going out with friends. The kid was in a healthy environment! How can some—then the strips changes, the memories were half blurred, he sees Kuroo holding onto someone but the other’s face was all black and blurred.

“His memories…” he touched the memories but backed away when Daichi took hold of him. The strips continued to pour out and Kei sees Kuroo happily on a date (with the crumbled up paper he just picked up), on the beach, on the bed but all of them were incomplete. “Humans are stupid for ending their life just because they can’t love anyone, anymore.” At first, they didn’t get what Oikawa said but then the strips were bright red and scenes of car crashing and Kuroo crying and hospital—it was too much for Kei to see the despair Kuroo had been through.

“Oikawa-san!”

“You may leave now, Kei.”

“But—” Oikawa glared at the angel and the blond quickly backed away, tears pooled his eyes as his eyes landed one last time to Kuroo before running off.

“Kei—”

“Leave him be, Daichi. He’s been promoted to soul collector.” Oikawa chuckled, putting Kuroo’s soul gently on the floor. “Besides, we have a new memory collector,”

 

~*~

 

Kuroo. That’s all he remembered.

It means black. It was a perfect meaning for someone like him. He was, what people believe in, Angel of Death.

“Let’s go to Tokyo, next.” Kei was his partner, even though he’s younger, Kuroo still treat him like a senpai, even though the both of them banters at each other. Kei was the second one to welcome him, the blond being all happy when they met.

And there’s something about the blond that made Kuroo happy.

“Hold up,” Oikawa stopped the duo, holding onto more files in his hand and plopped it on Kei’s unwilling arms. Kei groaned at the additional work but that’s the perk of being a soul collector. “Don’t worry, I’ll go with you.” Oikawa raised his brow as the two continued to talk.

He smiled, “Okay, you two may leave now.” When the duo left, Oikawa walked back to his office, grabbing his notebook before looking at the film strip of memories he collected from Kuroo. He lays it gently on the table before flipping the pages of his notebook backwards until it landed on page 8732.

 _Tsukishima Kei_  
D.O.B: September 27  
D.O.D: March 24  
T.O.D: 1:00AM  
CAUSE: Car crash

Taking the memory strips of Kei gently, he closed his notebook before placing the strip next to Kuroo’s. Oikawa released a laugh, “Humans are really stupid…” He shook his head, taking in the new combined and perfect fit memories as he held it up high. “A love story so tragedy yet ended perfectly…” The gold ring on his finger shines and he smiled bitterly, “Good for them…”

Putting the new formed memories down, he opened his drawer below and grabbed for the mirror. He murmured some words before pictures began to show.

It was a man walking on the street holding onto a child’s hand. Oikawa smiled, “Good for them, huh, Iwa-chan?”

**Author's Note:**

> first, comment your thoughts  
> second, i'm sorry oikawa  
> third, do you all still love me?
> 
> thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
> do suggest more of what you want me to write next :*


End file.
